The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of bird feeders and more specifically relates to a feed-saver solar powered birdfeeder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many consumers use birdfeeders to feed wild birds that pass by or nest near their homes. Although an enjoyable hobby, bird seed can be a high expense for consumers. Birds can be messy eaters and may spill or toss seeds to the ground. Woodpeckers, for example, may toss several seeds aside before finding a particularly appetizing seed. This may lead to a high volume of wasted seed, requiring users to frequently replace the wasted food with new seed. Other animals such as squirrels may waste seed and may destroy bird feeders. This is inconvenient and poses unnecessary expenses to consumers.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. and Pub. Nos. 2009/0277393; 6,684,811; 5,943,981; 6,584,933; 7,540,262; and 5,937,788. This prior art is representative of birdfeeders and birdhouses. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, castle birdfeeder systems should be user-friendly and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable castle birdfeeder system to feed wild birds in an effective, cost efficient manner and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.